Shirley Temple
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Adam and Kurt go clubbing, and Adam runs into Sebastian at the bar. Written for the '30 words - 30 days' challenge.


**Pairing/Chars: **Kadam, Sebastian**  
Words: **1945**  
Genre: **K**  
Rating: **just some general douchyness and bad pickup lines**  
Summary: **Adam and Kurt go clubbing, and Adam runs into Sebastian at the bar. Written for the '30 words - 30 days' challenge.

* * *

**Shirley Temple**

Clubbing in New York was a lot different than in Ohio. Of course that didn't really come as a surprise to Kurt, but it felt good to have his expectations met. The _Wunderbar_ wasn't at all like Scandals and that was not only because of the lack of dusty, western style decorating or the peanut shells on the floor. It also had a lot to do with the handsome blond man dancing with him here, who had come to personify everything Kurt loved about New York: Adam. He had eyes only for Kurt and he was grinning broadly, with that special smile that made Kurt feel like the sun was shining even at night. Neither of them would be picked as the best dancers in the club (if anyone was rewarded that title, it would be the guy on one of the raised platforms doing some kind of erotic breakdance), but it didn't matter- they were not performing. They were just out having fun. Kurt didn't want to stop at all, but slowly the call of nature made it difficult to keep dancing. He shimmied his way to Adam and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he said loudly by Adam's ear to make himself heard over the music. Adam nodded and made a drinking gesture with his hand, raising his eyebrows as a question. Kurt smiled and nodded too, before blowing him a kiss and hurrying to the men's room. Just before he turned he could see Adam pretending to catch it on his cheek and he chuckled. It was childish and sappy, and Kurt loved it. Santana could roll her eyes all she wanted back at the loft- Adam, who was actually older than all of them, was not afraid to be silly to amuse Kurt and Kurt never realised how much he needed that until he met him. Life had been serious enough lately with his dad's illness and working two jobs next to college.

Adam watched Kurt until he couldn't see him anymore and then made his way to the bar. It had been a while since he'd been out, not counting after-rehearsal drinks with the Apples. He was having a great time. It was wonderful to see Kurt so relaxed. He had been very tense lately, but now things were finally coming to a rest and fitting into place. Adam was feeling pretty honoured that it happened to be a place where he fit in, too.

Smiling to himself, he leaned over the bar and tried to get the bartender's attention. Curiously enough, when the guy came up to him, he put a shot glass in front of Adam before he could say anything. "I'm sorry," he started, "I didn't order this…but I would like-"

"It's on me," a young man said, sliding into the seat next to him. "Well, not literally, but I'm sure we could get to that later." He smiled and cocked his head, giving Adam a rather obvious once over. "My name is Sebastian," he added, offering Adam his hand. "But I'd be fine with '_oh baby, yes_' too."

Adam smiled, feeling a little awkward. _This_ had been a while, too. The man was obviously a little drunk. He doubted anyone would come on to him that crudely when sober. He briefly shook his hand. "I'm Adam- and thank you, but I'm afraid I'm with someone here tonight." And all of the following nights if it was up to him, really.

"I don't have a problem with that," Sebastian replied. His eyes wandered down to Adam's arms. "I'm sure you are man enough for the both of us."

Adam let out a surprised laugh. Was this guy for real? "Ah, I'm pretty sure my boyfriend doesn't like to share," he said, shaking his head a little. Him and Kurt hadn't exactly reached that level of intimacy yet where they shared secret fantasies, but even if they had, Adam was rather sure a threesome wasn't very high on Kurt's list. He gestured for the bartender again and ordered a beer and a Shirley Temple. He ignored the shot for now. With Kurt not drinking alcohol at all, he wanted to stay on the safe side too, so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

"A Shirley Temple, huh? You here with jailbait?" Sebastian teased, which Adam found a little ridiculous as _he_ didn't exactly look old enough to be in the club, either. Before he could say anything, Sebastian continued. "I knew a guy once who liked those girly drinks…god, hot as fuck, but ice cold, you know? I hope you're getting lucky, at least. It's be a shame to waste all of _that_." He reached out, missing Adam's arm because the latter pulled away. At the last moment, Sebastian decided to save his face by picking up the shot glass from the bar. Adam didn't stop him- he paid for it, after all. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly for a moment as the alcohol burned down his throat.

Adam's drinks arrived and he looked over his shoulder to check the dance floor. Hopefully Kurt would get there soon. He didn't intend to find out how many more shots it would take for Sebastian to get _really _explicit.

Sebastian followed his eyes and smiled. "Do you wanna dance? Just until Shirley gets here?"

For a few seconds, Adam was tempted- at least on the dance floor, Sebastian wouldn't be able to continue his bad lines. But knowing it would encourage the younger man to god knows what other attempts to get closer, he decided it was better to decline. And just like that, he didn't even have to, because Kurt was coming down from the men's room.

"Too late," Adam said with a smile, no longer looking at Sebastian. He put up his hand to wave at Kurt. Kurt saw him and nodded, starting towards him. Adam took up his drinks. "Have a nice evening, Sebastian," he said politely. He turned to leave but found Kurt already next to him. He must have crossed the dance floor in a hurry. "Kurt, hey. I was just coming to meet you. Um, this is-"

"Sebastian Smythe," Kurt finished. "I can't believe this. Do I need a restraining order, or why do you keep showing up where I go?"

Adam blinked. "You two know each other?"

"Hello Shirley," Sebastian said, smiling falsely. "I should have known." He nodded at the drink in Adam's hand. Kurt narrowed his eyes and grabbed the beer instead. Shooting Adam a dark look, he put the bottle to his mouth and tipped it, downing most of its contents in one go.

"You don't know anything," Kurt replied indignantly, sounding a little hoarse. "What are you doing in New York?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Dalton expelled me after the doping scandal. Hunter set me up. He told the board it was all my idea, and everyone was more than happy to believe him after the slushy thing last year. He got off scot-free. All those months playing nice, wasted." He grimaced. "My dad decided it was best if I finished my education where he could keep an eye on me."

Kurt scoffed. "Serves you right," he said, finishing the beer. Adam was amazed. He had never seen Kurt so hostile- not even towards the guys who were so rude to him at NYADA. He wondered what kind of history he and Sebastian had together. But whatever it was, he didn't like it. He looked down at his hand and wondered if he should drink Kurt's cocktail now so Kurt wouldn't feel embarrassed about the beer. Then he suddenly remembered Sebastian's words. _I knew a guy once who liked those girly drinks. Hot as fuck. _Well, yes, that would apply to his boyfriend. Ice cold? Well, not to Adam, but Kurt certainly wasn't radiating a lot of warm fuzzy feelings right now. He looked between them, wondering how he could get them separated the fastest. To start, he downed the cocktail and put the empty glass on the bar.

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't really care. A lot more game in New York than in Ohio. But… I guess you know all about that." He glanced at Adam and smirked. "My offer still stands, you know," he said, running his tongue over his teeth.

Before Kurt could ask (or even _agree_- after switching to the beer so easily because of Sebastian's provocation Adam was suddenly feeling a little insecure), Adam quickly took Kurt's hand. "Thanks but no thanks, Sebastian. Kurt gives me everything I need." He squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Back to the dance floor?"

Kurt was giving him an inscrutable look. "No," he said. "It's too crowded here. Let's go home."

Adam nodded. He was more than fine with getting away from Sebastian. "You should get a cab when you leave," he told Sebastian. "Or ask your dad to pick you up." As obnoxious as the guy was, driving in his condition wouldn't just put himself in danger.

"I'm sure he'll find a _ride_ somewhere," Kurt added, smiling sweetly. His eyes were just as Sebastian had described him. Ice cold.

"I always do," Sebastian replied, his smile just as warm as Kurt's. Adam opened his mouth to say something, but decided he really didn't want to get in the middle of that.

Kurt turned away and pulled Adam along to the exit. As they reached the ante room, his determined steps faltered and he paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked. "Is it the beer?" he looked over his boyfriend for signs of nausea. Kurt shook his head.

"It's just…_Sebastian_," he whispered. "Of all people…"

Adam swallowed. He knew about Blaine and from the way Kurt had told it, he had been Kurt's first and only boyfriend, but he had never explicitly said so, and his reaction suddenly made Adam insecure. "Did you two-?" he started carefully.

Kurt blinked and stared at Adam. "What? Oh god, no. No, never." Adam couldn't help but feel a little relieved. "No, he used to flirt with Blaine a lot when we were in school. Seeing him here, talking to you, it just…brought back a lot of memories. I'm sorry I lost my cool back there. And I'm sorry I stole your beer." He offered Adam a shy look.

Adam quickly shook his head. "It's fine. And you were totally cool. More than cool, actually." Now that they were out of Sebastian's presence and he didn't have to worry about the two of them starting an actual fight, Adam could appreciate Kurt's attitude a lot more. It had actually been kind of hot, the way he had stared Sebastian down.

Kurt rolled his eyes a little, but knew better than to deflect the compliment. He ran his hand up Adam's arm. "Thank you for turning down his offer, whatever it was," he said. There was a trace of sadness in his eyes. Adam didn't like it.

"Kurt, I'm with _you_," he clarified. "Whatever he would have offered, I would have refused." Before Kurt could refute him, he continued. "I'm serious. I know it's hard for you to trust people right now, but I really mean it. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

Kurt looked at him for a moment without saying anything. Then he slowly started to smile. "Then I hope you have more than twenty minutes in your back pocket," he said quizzically. Adam wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but the look in Kurt's eyes told him he'd better find them a cab as soon as possible.

-The End-

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had so many plans for Kurtbastian, and instead it just became Kadam again. I don't know what's up with that -.- This ficlet also heavily features Sebastian, only he's really just s3-style douchy here. I could have used an OC bad guy, but this flowed better. I'm sorry though, my Sebastian is usually more 3-dimensional.


End file.
